


Prompt Jar_Darcyland

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [51]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Criminal Minds, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), True Blood, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Prompt Jar Challenge, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: This is where I'll be keeping all of the Darcyland prompt fills for the my Prompt Jar challenge on Tumblr.NOTE: Please pay attention to the Prompt themes listed at the beginning of each chapter. If I write a story that follows a theme in an unexpected way I will warn you but otherwise the theme is your only warning. Also I do not write non con or incest so you never have to worry about that.





	1. Darcy/Spencer

All-i-do-is-flail asked:  


Darcy Lewis x Spencer Reid

Prompt Theme: Texts from Last Night

Prompt: You want to get day drunk this afternoon and watch these guys build a house across the street?

xXx

“This was an excellent idea.” Natasha muttered around the neck of her beer bottle. Darcy grinned, her own beer bottle perched on her knee. 

Darcy had texted her nearly an hour before lunch. Tony was jetting off to meet Pepper in some exotic location and Jane and Bruce’s lab assistants could handle taking care of them. Which left Darcy was thirty-six hours of free time. So of course her first thought was Natasha, who was also sitting around with far too much free time while on medical leave from the team. 

“What’s the big one’s name?” Natasha asked, piercing green eyes following the dark figure as he carefully moved from place to place, fixing shingles on the roof of the old brownstone. 

“Derek.” Darcy replied. “I don’t know his last name though.”

“Is that his house?” Natasha questioned. 

“Yes and no, he’s a part time flipper. I guess he does this to decompress from work, although I don’t know what he does for a living so…” Darcy had to admit, Derek was pretty to look at, and she had looked, numerous times since he started working on the old brownstone across the street. However, the smaller guy with him, whom she’d seen once or twice was definitely more her type. He was cute in a nerdy way, his messy hair slicked back with sweat. He was clearly out of his element here, tearing away rotting shingles and replacing them with fresh ones and refusing to stand on two feet. 

A few other people had come and gone over the weeks since Derek had purchased the brownstone-including an adorable blonde woman with the most fabulous fashion sense Darcy had ever seen- but none so intriguing as the thin, wiry man.  

“Do you know what his name is?” Natasha asked pointedly clearly sensing her friends train of thought. Darcy blushed. 

“I do not.” she replied. 

“He’s cute, maybe we should go over there and ask them if they want something cool to drink. You know, do our womanly duties for the men folk.” Natasha suggesting with a smirk. 

Darcy laughed. “Maybe in a little bit. I think I’ll just enjoy the view for now.” 

Natasha hummed. 

xXx

Meanwhile

“We’re being watched.” 

Spencer looked up quickly, nearly losing his balance. “What?” he asked confused, digging his fingers into the ledge of the skylight, his only safe haven in what he was quickly beginning to refer to as his dumbest idea yet. 

“Are you telling me you haven’t noticed those fine women across the street?” Derek laughed. 

“I’ve been a little too focused on not falling to my death.” Spencer replied. “Remind me again why I volunteered to help.”

“Because it’s cathartic and spending your life buried in books is not entirely healthy.” 

Spencer huffed. “Yeah, well, I’m pretty sure walking across the roof of a three story brownstone with no safety net or cables is the exact opposite of healthy.” 

Derek laughed. “Yeah, but just think; if you weren’t out here with me, you’d miss the opportunity to be ogled unapologetically.”

“I assure you Morgan, they are not looking at me.” Spencer replied finally working up the nerve to stand, albeit on shaky legs.

“Maybe not the redhead, but that cute little brunette certainly is.” 

Startled by the statement Spencer whipped around to see for himself only to lose his footing and fall through the skylight they’d come up through. 

The loud gasp from across the street let Spencer know the “cute little brunette” had in fact been watching him.


	2. Darcy/Spencer

Dresupi asked:  


Darcy Lewis x Spencer Reid

Prompt Theme: Random AU

Prompt: Internet Friends AU

xXx

“You’re panicking, why are you panicking?” Garcia looked on wide eyed as Spencer paced her office. 

“She wants to meet.” he replied more to himself than anything. 

“Who wants to meet?” 

“My internet penpal.” he explained. 

“You have an internet penpal?” Garcia asked. “You have an internet friend who's not me?” 

Spencer sighed. “Focus Garcia.” he told her. “What do I do?”

Garcia looked confused. “You...go meet them?” she suggested. 

“Are you insane? I can’t do that. What if their a psycho or something?” the reply he got could peel paint. 

“If you're really worried about that I could look them up for you. You know I can. It’s kind of specialty of mine.”

“Would you really do that for me?” he asked softly. Garcia cooed. 

“Oh sweetie, of course I will.” she told him. “What’s their name?” she continued turning back to her computer bank. “What is their name?” 

“I only have a first name, Darcy, but I have her screen name from the chat room.” he explained. “We met in a chat room discussion about ethics in scientific discovery.” 

“That is the cutest name ever.” Garcia muttered to herself as she began typing. “What’s her screen name?”

“ _ TasersandGodsandScienceohmy _ .”  

Garcia halted her typing and turned to look up at Spencer. “I really hope she’s not a psycho, because I think I love her.” Spencer smiled that awkward little smile that she thought was the cutest thing ever and Garcia turned back to her screen working her technical magic. 

“Got her!” Garcia exclaimed some time later startling Spencer out of doze. “I just need to work my way passed this security field…” all at once the computers went down and then just as quickly returned this time with a very clear video link of the one and only Tony Stark. 

“What the hell is the FBI doing hacking my servers?” he asked irritated, there was bandage across his nose and stitches in his forehead, most likely injuries sustained in the last fight with Dr. Doom. 

“Oh...my… I am so sorry.” Garcia began flailing. “I had no idea they were your servers… we were looking for someone from a chat room. I promise we were not spying or snooping or anything.” 

Tony hummed, sizing them up. “Are you Penelope Garcia?” he asked. 

“Oh god he knows my name.” he muttered. 

“Of course I do. I only hire the best. Or I would have if the FBI hadn’t caught you first.” 

Garcia inhaled slowly trying to keep herself from hyperventilating. She seemed to be lost in her own little world so Spencer stepped up. 

“Uh, Mr. Stark.” he said. 

“Tony, Mr. Stark was my father.” Tony replied absently, like he’d said it a million times. 

“Right, Tony, I’m Dr. Spencer Reid, well, like Garcia  said we weren’t trying to hack your servers we were just tracking someone.”

“Right, well, if you ended up here that means they’re apart of my company and if that’s the case I’m going to need to see a warrant so I can call my lawyers and have it stopped.” Tony told them lifting one perfectly sculpted eyebrow then flinching when it pulled at his stitches. 

“Well you see,” Garcia began. 

“This isn’t official business.” Spencer explained. “I met someone in a chat room and she wants to meet in person, but given what I do for a living I was little hesitant to just show up.”

Tony looked away from the screen for a moment before nodding. “Right, Behavioral Analysis. Makes sense.” 

“Pardon me Mr. Stark.” a second voice sounds. “My records indicate that Dr. Reid is in fact telling the truth.” 

“Thanks Jarvis.” Tony replied turning back to the screen again. “Alright, what’s the name?” 

“I only know her first name. Darcy.” Spencer replied. 

“Well there’s only one Darcy here.” Tony told him. “What’s her screen name.” 

_ “TasersandGodsandScienceohmy.”  _

“Ha, yeah that’s definitely boobs. I can assure you she’s not a psycho, unless of course you forget to feed her, or water her, and by water I mean coffee.” 

“Oh my god I love her.” Garcia mumbled to herself. 

“Jarvis pull up Lewis’ personnelle photo.” Tony ordered and within moment a portrait photo of a young brunette woman with bright blue eyes and red painted lips. 

“Oh man, now I really can’t meet her.” Spencer mumbled dejected. The photo was gone in an instant replaced by Tony’s suspicious face. 

“Why not, you don’t think she’d good enough for you Doctor?” he said doctor like the word personally offended him. “I’ll have you know Darcy Lewis is the best lab manager this company has. She’s a valuable member of this team, and she doesn’t need you either.” 

Garcia was speechless for a moment before. “I think he meant she’s too pretty for him. He thinks he’ll make a fool of himself in front of her.” 

“.....Oh….”  


	3. Darcy/Peter Quill

Dresupi asked:  


Darcy Lewis x Peter Quill

Prompt Theme: Line Quote (TV) Chandler, Friends

Prompt: “Well, when I walk outside naked people throw garbage at me.”

xXx

“No!” the loud exclamation startled Darcy out of her thoughts and she instantly recognized the voice as that of her neighbor, Kara, across the hall. 

“Please, open the door. At least give me my pants.” a second, unknown voice responded. Darcy got up from the couch and peaked through the peephole greeted by the loveliest backside she’d ever seen. If her neighbor didn’t want this guy, she’d gladly take him off her hands. 

“Why should I?”  Kara asked matter of fact, still yelling through the door. Quietly, darcy opened her own door sticking her head out into the hall to check there was no one else around. 

“Well, when I walk outside naked people throw garbage at me.” naked guy replied with a sense of experience that had Darcy laughing. Naked guy squeaked, turning around and backing up against the door to hide his butt. The only thing keeping him covered up front was a small throw pillow that wasn’t really working. 

“You know Kara is like the sweetest person alive, you must have done something awful to piss her off.” Darcy explained. 

“Is that her name?” he asked and Darcy scowled. 

“Tell me you didn’t have a one night stand and forget her name? That is like the lowest of the low of fuck boi antics.” 

Naked guy shook his head. “Nope, no, I didn’t sleep with her. I...I got a little too wasted last night and ended up in the wrong apartment building.” he explained. 

“How did you get into her apartment?” she asked confused. 

“I picked the lock.”

“You picked the lock? While so drunk you ended up in the wrong building?” 

Naked guy--she really needed to get his name--shrugged.

“I am a man of many talents.” he took hold if the pillow with one hand and held out the other to her. “Peter Quill, friends call me Starlord.” 

“Your Starlord?” she asked incredulously.

Peter smiled. “You’ve heard of me?” 

“Yeah, I work for Tony Stark.” she replied. “Well, on the bright side your not in the wrong building, just the wrong apartment.” 

“Really?” 

She nodded. “I assume you're staying with Clint?” he nodded. “Then your two floors below him.”

“Awesome, then I don’t have to walk outside.” he grinned, turning on his heels and heading for the stairs at the other end of the hall. Darcy watched him walk away.

“I’m sure the female population will be thanking me.” she muttered sarcastically.


	4. Darcy X Logan

Dresupi asked: 

Darcy x Logan

Prompt Theme: Random AU

Prompt" My dog ran away a month ago and you found her in your backyard with your dog. Well I’m sorry to break it to you but your dog knocked her up and I’m not about to parent these puppies on my own.

xXx

The incessant knocking would not stop. He’d been ignoring it for twenty minutes now, but it just wouldn’t stop. With a grunt of annoyance, Logan pulled himself from bed and stalked through his brownstone to the front door where he threw it open none too gently.

“What!” he snapped irate. Startling the young brunette on the other side. She stared up at him wide eyed for only a moment before regaining her bearings and squaring her shoulders. He thought for a moment that she looked vaguely familiar but the thought passed as she spoke, hands on her hips.

“So a month ago my dog ran away and you found her in your backyard with your dog.” she began. He suddenly remembered her, the cute little brunette standing before him, pencil skirt and heels and her long hair twisted into a tight bun at the top her head. She was panicked waving around a picture and clutching a bright red leash in her hand. She’d asked if he’d seen her dog and he had, about ten minutes earlier when he’d gotten home to find her laying out in the sun with his own dog, snikt.

“Yeah, I remember.” he replied simply hoping to speed this along so he could get back to bed. He’d just gotten back from a ridiculously long mission for Xavier and he was going to need copious amounts of sleep and alcohol to recover from prolonged exposure to Scott Summers.    

“Well I hate to break it to you but your dog knocked her up and I’m not about to parent these puppies on my own.”

Logan liked to blame his lack of sleep for his less than eloquent response. “What the fuck are you going on about?”

The young girl rolled her eyes. “Your dog,” she began speaking slowly, which only irritated him more. “Got my dog, prreeggnnaanntt.”

Logan scowled. “Alright, so let her have the damn muts and put up for adoption. I’ll even sign somethin’ if you need me to. Give up “Parental” rights or whatever it is.”

“Are you kidding me? That’s it?” she exclaimed.

“What else is there?” he asked.

“There your dogs puppies just as much as mine.” she said.

“You want him to sign something too?”

“What is the matter with you?”

“Kid, there isn’t enough time in the world to go through that list.” he replied matter of fact. The young woman huffed and shook her head.

“Never mind, clearly this was a bad idea. I don’t know what I was thinking.” she scoffed turning on her heels and storming down the steps of her brownstone. He watched her until she disappeared around the corner, unapologetically watching her ass in her tight jeans as she moved away. When she was gone Logan sighed, closing the door and going back to bed. All the while, resolutely ignoring the guilt he felt for brushing her off.

As if sensing his thoughts, Snikt jumped up on the bed beside him, his massive blue grey body shaking the bed as he got comfortable. Logan looked up at the pitbull. “Slut.” he muttered. Snikt quirked his head to the side in response. “If you're going to get me in trouble with the pretty girl down the street the least you can do is give me a heads up.”

Snikt barked once before rolling over and starting to snore.


	5. Darcy x Eric Northman

Dresupi asked:   


Darcy Lewis x Eric Northman

Prompt Theme: Dialogue Prompts

Prompt: “Can we avoid the melodramatic back story?” 

xXx

Vampires, honestly. 

Although she probably shouldn’t roll her eyes at this one he had saved her from a gang of Hydra agents. He seemed to be the owner of this establishment. An old nightclub in Shreveport with black leather everywhere and red painted walls. 

She was currently in the back office, sitting behind the desk, arms crossed as Eric Northman, part owner of said nightclub and the aforementioned vampire, was pacing in front of her. 

“The real question.” he muttered to himself. “Is how they figured out it was me.” 

“Figured out what was you?” 

Eric looked up at her, his expression that of someone who had forgotten he wasn’t alone. 

“I was a spy in Germany hunting werewolves.” he explained. “I may have also passed a few SS secrets to the allies.” he explained, taking a seat on the edge of the desk facing her. 

“And why exactly would they come after you now?” she asked. The ego on this particular vamp was ridiculous. 

“Since Vampires came out of the coffin so to speak, a lot of us who worked against them in one way or another have...disappeared.” 

“Seems kind of ridiculous that they would come after vamps, don’t you think?” she asked. “Especially given your status” she continued gesturing to the wall of framed news articles, pictures. The article at the center of him and his business partner opening the stock exchange. 

“That’s true.” he replied looking away in thought. “So why are they here then?” 

Darcy sighed. “Did it ever occur to you that their being here has nothing to do with you?” Eric stared back blankly. “Of course it didn’t.”  she added standing up. “Alright, well, thank you for your help, I’m going to go, mostly because I feel a melodramatic backstory coming on and I’d really like to avoid that.” 

She just made it to the door when he was there, blocking her way. “Now hold on a second, are you suggesting they were after you?” 

“Well, you did rescue me from them. I think that kind of speaks for itself.” she told him. 

“And what would they want with you?” he asked. She knew he wasn’t trying to imply anything but his tone certainly didn’t help her mood. 

Darcy thrust her hand out at him a false smile on her face. “Darcy Lewis, Avengers wrangler.” Eric looked down at her hand before taking it and looking back up at her. He lifted it to his lips, laying a kiss across her knuckles. 

“Miss Lewis.” he greeted her his voice low and she rolled her eyes pulling her hand from his. 

“Okay, I’m off.”  she said finally pushing passed him into the hallway. she ‘d barely stepped foot through the door when a group of men in black turned the corner from the back entrance. She was vaguely aware of Eric behind her as the men noticed her. 

“There they are.” the man at the front of the group called out, signaling the other’s to draw their weapons. As the bullets started flying she found herself whipped out of the hallway and back into the office, the door sealing behind them. Eric set her back on her feet behind the desk, before leaning against it heavily, clutching his arm. The sizzling sound gave away exactly what had hit him. 

“Silver bullets?” she asked getting a good look at his arm when he moved his hand. 

“I think it’s safe to say their after both of us now.” 


	6. Darcy X Fitz

Dresupi asked:  


Darcy Lewis x Leopold Fitz

Prompt Theme: Anti-Meet Cute AU

Prompt: We really need to stop meeting in these dark alleyways.

xXx

“To be fair, the last one was a warehouse.” Fitz replied, not that the specific location mattered, only that it was dark, creepy and most likely dangerous. All in a day's work for a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent though, wasn't it. It was days like this that he wished he had stayed in the lab. 

“I guess that’s true.” Darcy Lewis replied her eyes focused on the little gadget in her hands. It seemed to be malfunctioning or so Fitz assumed as she smacked it against her palm frot the third time since they’d run into each other. 

“You know violence and technology are not good bedfellows.” he told her earning a chuckle. 

“Jurassic Park 2, not bad, Dr. Agent.” she replied looking up at him long enough to shoot him a smirk before turning back to the handhelds display screen. “So, what does S.H.I.E.L.D. want with this place?” she asked in what she hoped was a nonchalant manner. 

“The same thing I assume Dr. Foster wants it for.” he replied vaguely. Coulson would be proud. 

“Your getting better at the agent double speak.” she told him, turning in place, pointing the machine out in front of her. 

“Thank you?” he wasn’t sure that was a compliment coming from her. From Coulson, or Daisy, even May, but definitely not from her. If there was anything Fitz had learned about Darcy in their few encounters, it was her severe distaste for S.H.I.E.L.D. fitz couldn’t really blame her. Darcy had had a promising career ahead of her until S.H.I.E.L.D. showed up in New Mexico and classified everything, making it impossible for her to apply for the credits she needed to graduate. That in turn led the school to taking away her scholarship and all the funding she needed to take the extra classes she had been trying to avoid in the first place. 

Fitz felt bad, to be sure and he knew Coulson did too. Darcy was smart and observant and would most likely have had her pick of jobs after graduation. Coulson had even offered her a job with them but she’d made her stance on “Jack booted thugs” quite clear and in extremely graphic detail that both impressed Coulson and terrified him. Although he’d never admit it out loud he was equally turned on by it as well. Curse his attraction to powerful, opinionated women. 

“I don’t suppose I could just convince you to leave, could I?” he asked following her through the dark alley toward the opposite mouth. 

“Not likely. And if you try to remove me I’ll remove something vital from you.” she replied stopping short as the hand held lit up, making some kind of whirring noise as it did. 

“Um, is it supposed to do that?” he asked looking over her shoulder at the display screen. 

“I haven’t the faintest idea dude. All I know is Jane asked me to check out some weird signature. She handed me this and pushed me out the door so here I am. With you. Although you could be Coulson so I suppose it could be worse. 

“Thanks.” he muttered continuing after her as she took a few steps forward. The whiring and blinking stopped and Fitz had to move out of the way as she backed up until the sounds started again. “Pretty sure that’s a result.” 

“I’d say so.” she replied. 

And then all at once it happened. A blinding light flashed, disorienting both of them enough to keep them from reacting and when the light dissipated they weren’t in the alley any more. “Where are we?” Fitz asked nervously. 

“It kind of looks like Vanaheim.” Darcy replied taking in the lush rolling fields and bright blue sky.

“California?”

“No, Vanaheim not Anaheim. Home of the Vanir.” she explained. “It’s where Hogun is from.” 

“Thor’s friend?” Fitz asked. Darcy nodded. She sighed, flipping open her saddle bag and shoving the handheld into. “What are you doing?” he asked as she started walking away from him.

“To see if the locals are friendly.” she called over her shoulder. 

“And if their not?” 

Darcy stopped turning to face him. “Well then Dr. Agent, then we’re pretty much screwed.” with that she started walking again, leaving him standing where they’d landed, mouth hanging open. 

“I should have stayed in the bloody lab.” he whimpered pathetically. 


	7. Darcy/Spencer

Thestanceyg asked:

Pairing: Darcy/Spencer Reid

Prompt theme: Line Quotes “Artie Warehouse 13”

Prompt: “Oh I’m fine, the floor broke my fall.”

A/N: This is a continuation of the first prompt in this collection.

xXx

“Grab the first aid kit.” Natasha ordered, keeping her eyes locked on the roof across the street. Darcy was in and out of her own brownstone quickly and then the two women were running across the street.

Had circumstances been different, Darcy might have thought twice about the fact that Natasha had to pick the lock on the front door for them to get in, but they’d just watched someone fall through the roof and neither of them much cared about overstepping at this point.

“Hello?” Darcy called out as they made it inside. The stairs were right in front of them as they entered and they headed up them as Darcy called out again. “Hello?”

“Up here!” A deep voice called back and they picked up their pace, coming up on the third floor to find the men they'd been watching just under the farthest sky light.

“Is he okay?” Natasha asked, her tone no nonsense as she kneeled beside them.

“I'm fine, the floor broke my fall.” The smaller man said, his voice a little ragged as he tried to seem unphased. He was failing miserably.

“Did you call an ambulance?” Natasha asked.

“Yeah, they've got a bus a few blocks away, it's on its way.” Derek explained. “Reid, stop trying to get up.” He told the second man, holding him down as he struggled.

“I'm fine Morgan, I just need to get up and stretch.” Reid replied.

“Yeah, and possibly paralyze yourself.” Darcy spoke up for the first time as she nudged Natasha out of the way. She then set the first aid kit, which was really a first aid duffle bag, aside and opened it up.

“Are you a doctor?” Reid asked as she pulled a neck brace.

“She might as well be with all the extensive triage classes she's taken.” Natasha replied amused.

Reid looked intrigued.

Darcy slipped the neck brace under him and secured it just as they heard the sirens round the corner. “It doesn't seem very serious, maybe a minor concussion but you're definitely going to want a doctor's opinion.” Darcy told Derek.

“Well, clearly he's in good hands for now, I'm going to go let the medics in.”

“I'll go with you.” Natasha replied following him back down the stairs.

“So, you're not a doctor, but you have triage experience?” Reid questioned.

“Yeah, turns out working with genius scientists can be hazardous to your health.” She laughed. “My specialty is treating burns of various causes but I don't think I did too badly here.” She continued. “I'm Darcy by the way, Darcy Lewis.”

“Spencer Reid.” He replied. “Darcy? Like Pride and Prejudice?” He asked.

“That's the one, my mom’s a lit professor. My sister is Elizabeth, and my little brother is named Jay.”  

“My mom was too.” Spencer laughed, wincing as he pulled at the muscles in his back. “Used to read to me every night, all the classics.” he wasn’t really sure why he was telling her this. Maybe he was just trying to take his mind off the pain, or perhaps he was nervously rambling as he tended to do.

Darcy smiled. “Well that’s the best way to read a story.”  she said just as the medics broke the third floor.

Darcy stood back letting the medics work and soon enough  they were carrying Reid back down the stairs. It wasn't until they were outside on the sidewalk that Derek turned to them.

“I appreciate both of you rushing over to check on Reid.” He told them shaking their hands. “I’m Derek Morgan.”

“Natasha, and this is Darcy.” Natasha introduced. “Do you know where they're taking him?”

“County General.” Derek replied a knowing look in his eye. A look Darcy missed as she watched the medics load Reid into the ambulance.

Derek bid them farewell not long after, climbing into the ambulance as well.

xXx

“Garcia, I'm fine, I promise.” Reid reassured the woman as she fussed over him, fluffing his pillow and making sure he had snacks and books.

“You fell through the roof Reid, it’s okay to admit you're not alright.” Prentiss replied.

“It really wasn’t that far a drop, I’m just a little sore.” he defended.

“Yeah, well, at least you have an excuse not help Derek for a while.” JJ teased. Reid smiled.

“Best news I’ve heard all day.” he joked watching as Derek shook his head, trying to hide a grin.

“I think you should be happy you fell through the skylight kid.” Derek told him.

“Why should he be happy about that?” Garcia jumped in, clearly frazzled.

“He fell because he was trying to see the woman who’d been watching him all afternoon.” Derek explained, earning teasing jeers on Reid’s behalf. “And thanks to his little tumble, he got to talk to her.”

“Oh really?” Rossi asked. “And what is this young woman’s name?”

“Darcy.” Derek replied when he saw Reid’s face screw up in stubbornness. “She lives across the street from the brownstone. She was very concerned for our little Reid here.”

“I would hope she would be, she’d just witness someone falling through a roof. I’d be concerned if she didn’t care.” Reid defended, but the damage was done and they spent the rest of their visit teasing him.

The elevators were just down the hall from Reid’s room, and while the team was stopped there, Derek noticed someone else heading for Reid’s room.

“That’s her.” he said, subtly pointing her out down the hall.

“She’s cute.” Prentiss replied as she stopped in Reid’s doorway, knocking on the frame. She disappeared into the room with a smile on her face, just as the elevator arrived.


	8. Wintershieldshock

Aspiring-trashfire asked:  


Pairing: Wintershieldshock

Prompt Theme: Line Quotes “Claudia, Warehouse 13”

Prompt: “She raised her eyebrow at this and walked on.” 

xXx

They were making out on the couch in the common room. Not exactly something that bothered her, and she was more than able to just walk away, had she not been completely distracted when she entered and proceeded to squeak, that’s right, squeak, when she finally noticed them, drawing their attention to her. 

She stared wide eyed for a moment, before straightening up, and put a neutral look on her face.  

“She raised her eyebrow at this and walked on.” and with that she turned on her heels and disappeared through the swinging kitchen door. 

It wasn’t that much of a surprise to find them there. At least not because they were together. It was pretty much an unspoken secret that they were together. The fact of the matter was that they were pretty quiet with their relationship, keeping it to themselves, behind closed doors. So she could only assume that they got carried away with each other and believed they wouldn’t be disturbed for awhile. 

So, no big deal. No one needed to know. It was their business not hers. So why the hell couldn’t she stop thinking about them? It had been a week, she should have forgotten all about it. And yet every time she looked at them she found herself blushing. Actually, honest to god blushing. The last time she did that was the day before she shucked her shame when she was thirteen. 

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that now that she had seen them together, she noticed every little thing. The way they brushed hands when they passed each other in a crowded room. The way they looked at each other when they thought no one was looking. The way they teased each other, took on a whole new meaning. 

And then it happened again. And again. And again. Four times in less than three weeks she’d walked in on them. Four times she’d found them in increasingly more compromising positions. If she wasn’t so sure Loki had more important things to worry about these days, she’d think he was messing with her. Putting her in situations where she was guaranteed to run into them. 

It all came to a head the last time though. Bruce was running out of beakers with his latest experiment get more complicated than he’d originally planned. so , being the dutiful little gopher she was, she made her way to the supply closet in the empty lab down the hall. She didn’t hear them, though she wasn’t sure why, it wasn’t as if Bucky was making an effort to be quiet. When she opened the door she found Bucky leaning against the shelves at the back of the closet. His shirt was hiked up, exposing his abs and his head was thrown back resting on one of the shelves. Steve was kneeling in front of him, his back to the now open door. She could have been a virgin and she still would have known what he was doing. 

“Really?” she exploded, waiting just long enough to catch Bucky’s startled expression before she slammed the door as hard as she could. She stormed back down the hall to the elevators, took them to next lab level down and took a new set of beakers from one of their storage closets. The other scientists didn’t particularly like it when she did that but with the look of pure unadulterated rage on her face none of them were dumb enough to say anything. She headed back up, reveling in the way interns literally dove out of her way, left the beakers with Bruce letting him know she was taking the rest of the day off and stormed back out to her office. 

She wasn’t really sure why she was so mad. It’s not as if them being together bothered her, or that she was pining after one of them and was jealous of the other. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that for the last four weeks she’d been haunted by wet dreams that left her irritated and unsatisfied, especially since her job and associations made one night stands too much of a risk. Whatever the reason, she just couldn’t deal with it today. It seemed she’d reached her breaking point and her only option now was to take a long weekend. 

She’d contemplated all of this on the subway home, taking her time walking from the stop to her apartment in Brooklyn. To this day she couldn’t explain how they’d beaten her home. But there they were in all their muscled glory, flanking her door. And how dare they both wear those leather jackets she loved so much on them, it was very distracting. 

“Hey doll.” Bucky greeted her timidly as she approached. 

“Hey.” she replied shortly, walking passed them and unlocking her apartment. She left the door open, a clear invitation that she was not going to turn them away. She heard the door close as she set her purse and jacket aside and made her way toward the kitchen. She grabbed a beer out of the fridge and after careful consideration, grabbed two more, making her way back out where she found Steve and Bucky waiting for her in the living room. She left the beers on the coffee table where they could reach them and took a seat on the sofa. 

“Listen, Darce, we… we want to apologize,” Steve began. “It wasn’t fair of us to that to you.” 

“Yeah, Doll, we should have been more considerate. I mean we had no idea we would upset you so much.” 

“Yeah, well, I mean…” Darcy wanted to tell them it was okay, they hadn’t really inconvenienced her that much, at least not in a way she could share with them and to be honest it was kind of nice to see them so happy together. Of course all of that sort of went out the window when she replayed Bucky’s apology. She looked over at them suspiciously. “You know, what you just said implies that you intended for me to see you.” 

“Does it? Huh.” Steve answered. 

“Did you? Did you want me to walk in on you all those times?” she asked. 

“Yeah, actually we did.” Bucky told her sounding unapologetic. 

She stared back at them speechless. Sensing the question she couldn’t ask, Bucky continued. 

“You see, Stevie and I have discovered that we have a mutual attraction for you.” he explained. “But we didn’t want to make you chose between us and potentially ruin our own relationship as well as our relationship with you.”

“And then Bucky had the idea that maybe you didn’t have to chose.” Steve continued. “But every time we tried to approach you something got in the way and after the first time you caught us, which was completely unintentional by the way, we thought maybe we could entice you to come to us.” 

“Clearly that failed.” Bucky added. 

Darcy nodded. “Obviously.” 


	9. Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow/Remy Lebeau

themusingsofagothicsoul asked:  


Pairing: Darcy/Brock/Gambit

Prompt Theme: Random AU

Prompt: “Hijacked a car with someone sleeping in the back”

xXx

“This is, by far, the worst mission Remy has ever taken part in.” Gambit complained in his deep southern drawl, flipping the collar of his trench coat up. He stuck a hand in his pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

“Quit griping Cajun, you're alive aren't you?” Brock snapped, jamming his hands in his pockets to stave off the chill of mid December. Christmas lights glared in the windows of the business they passed, brighter in the dark than they had been earlier in the day.

“Piss off.” Gambit mumbled around his cigarette. He pressed a finger to the tip and lit it. “We need to find a vehicle.” 

“What do you think I'm doing?” Brock questioned, eyes scanning their surroundings. Just keep your eyes peeled. Escape isn't going to mean shit if we’re followed.”

“Ya think.” Gambit replied sarcastically. 

“How the fuck did fate decide to stick me with you?” 

Gambit grinned. “What can Remy say, he handsome, rich, talented.”

“Modest.” 

“Eh, modest is for thieves who never beat a Steranko.” Gambit chuckled. 

“You did not beat a Steranko.” Brock replied.

“Oh but Remy did. Was glorious.” 

Brock rolled his eyes as they turned to corner. “There,” he interrupted before Gambit could praise himself again. “Long term parking. No one will miss any of those for awhile.” 

“Lead the way.” 

In the end they settled on a lime green Volkswagen beetle. Neither of them are thrilled with the idea, but it’s the least conspicuous car and the closest to the exit. Gambit has the doors open and the car started before Brock can blink and within a minute their driving down the street in search of the closest safe house. They made it two city blocks before things got weird. 

“Did you hear that?” Brock asked, turning to look at Gambit in the driver’s seat. 

“Hear what?” Gambit replied. 

“It sounds like something is in here.” 

“Your paranoid, mon coeur.” Gambit told him. 

“That’s my job.” Brock replied, looking over his shoulder. The only thing he could see in the back seat was a bundle of blankets all piled up messily. It could have been a trick of the eye as he turned back around but he was almost certain he had seen them move. He tapped Gambit on arm and gestured toward the back seat. Despite his disbelief, Gambit nodded and slowed down as Brock unhooked his seatbelt and turned around, leaning into the gap between the seats and grabbing one of the blankets. He yanked it off quickly, startling the body beneath.

“I’m sorry!” a young woman’s voice called out, muffled by the pillow she’d jammed her face into. “I wasn’t trying to steal I just needed a place to sleep, please don’t call the police!” 

Brock gripped the seat as Gambit swerved, pulling off the road and as horns blared at them. “Relax sweetheart, you're safe.” Brock replied instinctively. The young woman finally turned to look up at him with wide blue eyes and Brock wondered if her own soul mark was tingling like his was. 

“Merde.” Gambit swore, drawing their attention. He too was looking back at her. The young woman slowly sat up, keeping herself as far from them as she could manage. 

“Talk about two birds with one stone.” she muttered. 

Gambit grinned. “Remy never do nothin’ by half measures.” 

She smiled softly, but it was gone quickly as she noticed the way Brock was staring at her. He recognized her from somewhere.  “What’s your name sweetheart?” he asked. 

She hesitated. “Darcy.” she finally replied and recognition lit in his eyes. 

“Darcy Lewis?” he asked watching as her trepidation grew. 

“You already know her?” Gambit questioned confused. Brock nodded. 

“She’s Dr. Jane Foster’s assistant. She was kidnapped two weeks ago. S.H.I.E.L.D. has been looking for her. It’s taken all of Coulson’s influence to keep Thor from leveling Manhattan.” Brock explained. “I assume you escaped?” he asked.

She nodded. “A couple of days ago.” she replied. 

“Why haven’t you called in?” Gambit asked. 

“I didn’t know who to trust. The men who took me were dressed like S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, they had the badges, the uniform, they even knew the secret code Coulson and I came up with in case Jane or I needed to be retrieved from the field and he or his team couldn’t come themselves.” Darcy explained. “They kept me in a bunker in the woods about a day's walk from here. I don’t know what direction, I lost my bearings in my panic to escape.” 

“Okay,” Brock said turning to Gambit. “Get moving, we’ll head for the Avenger’s compound. It's only a few hours from here.” Gambit nodded, restarting the car and getting back on the road. 

As they started driving again, Darcy shifted to a better seat so she could buckle herself up and it was then Brock noticed the makeshift bandage around her hand. “What happened to your hand?” he asked. 

“I, um, I knew they needed me alive so I made it look like I’d tried to kill myself so they would come and check on me. When their guard was down I fought back. Managed to knock a couple of them out before I ran.” she explained. Brock smirked. 

“Impressive.” he replied, before crawling into the back seat with her. “Here, let me see.” Brock didn’t have a lot on him since he wasn’t in his tac uniform, but he cleaned her wound as best he could and wrapped it up in a clean towel he found among the blankets. 

“Yeah, well, they should just be thankful I didn’t have my taser on me, or they’d all be drooling right now.” 

Brock chuckled as Gambit laughed from the front seat. “Chere, Remy think this is the start of a beautiful relationship.”  


	10. Darcy & T'Challa

Dricks-panda asked:  


Pairing: Darcy/T’Challa

Prompt Theme: Texts from last night

Prompt: “I have achieved a new state of being which requires no food or water, but is sustained only by coffee and pure unrelenting rage.” 

xXx

He was the king of a sovereign nation. Leader of the most technologically advanced civilizations in the world. His people were enlightened, his kingdom flourishing. And yet, here he was, hiding from his so called allies. 

They had come together with the common goal of stopping the titan lord known as Thanos. Allies from across the galaxy were ready to defend the universe from his tyranny. They were gearing for a fight, the fight of their lives. Of course, they were going to have to learn not to fight each other first. 

They should have seen it coming, honestly. Rogers and Stark still hadn’t patched things up since the incident the media had deemed Civil War a few years earlier and coming together now, without patching up the holes in their relationship was proving volatile. The only thing standing between the universe and utter destruction was a group of super powered, super skilled individuals who were teetering on the edge of another knock out drag out fight. 

T’challa moved quietly through the halls of the Avenger’s complex, avoiding people wherever he could. He’d eventually found himself in the labs, where, surprisingly, there weren’t a lot of people. He hadn’t had a particular destination in mind when he started walking, only the desire to get away from everyone, to clear his head in the hopes of finding a solution to their problems, but now he found himself following the delicious aroma of coffee. 

The smell led him to a lab near the back of the floor, the second biggest lab there. Dr. Jane Foster, Astrophysics was engraved on a metal plate by the door. He vaguely remembered hearing that Dr. Foster was on Asgard with Dr. Selvig working on a means to help them locate the last infinite stone. 

He caught sight of the young brunette across the lab, her back to him as he entered. “Good morning your majesty.” she called over her shoulder. She turned just enough for him to see she was pouring coffee and nodded when she pointed at her own mug. She turned back and grabbed another mug, filling it for him. 

“How did you know it was me?” he asked as she turned to face him, bringing both mug to an empty high top lab table and setting them down. She pointed to the ceiling as she returned to the little kitchenette counter for sugar and creme. 

“I informed her, sir.” Friday spoke up. “Miss Lewis does not like to be snuck up on.” 

“Three kidnapping attempts, several lab incursions and too many former and current secret agents who take extremely sadistic pleasure in watching me jump out of my skin.” she explained setting the sugar jar and creamer on the table. While she spoke T’challa made his way over and took a seat. 

He thanked her and set to fixing his drink. 

“So,” Darcy began. “Things still rocky in the war room?” she asked. 

T’challa hummed. “We’re on the brink of intergalactic war, but our supposed team leaders can’t even speak to each other without yelling.” 

Darcy shook her head. “It seems weird doesn’t it?” she asked. “I mean I know you didn’t know Tony or Steve personally before all of this, but, doesn’t all of this seem out of character for why you do know of the?” 

“Perhaps, what exactly do you mean?” he asked. 

“Well, I mean I get going to the mat for your long lost BFF, but Steve isn’t exactly the kind of guy who would throw away the concerns of the world because he simply doesn’t agree. I’ve always been under the impression that he was the type of guy to talk things out until there was compromise, if compromise could be met or course. And Tony, I’m mean he acknowledged Bucky’s brain damage and his status as an unwilling participant in his crimes and he still tried to kill him. They went to war with each other, literally, superhuman war, if anything, their status in the world is even worse now than it was before.”  Darcy shook her head. “I don’t know, maybe it's my new state of being but I just… it’s hinky.” 

“Your new state of being?” he asked. 

She hummed, sitting a little straighter “I have achieved a new state of being which requires no food or water, but is sustained only by coffee and pure unrelenting rage.” 

“Sounds unhealthy.” 

“Probably, but we’ll just chalk it up to another anomaly.” she huffed. “You know if I didn’t know any better I’d think they were all brainwashed too.” 

T’challa hummed, letting her words sink in. And then it struck him. “What Infinity stone does Vision hold?” 

Darcy looked confused for a moment until her train of thought seemed to align with his, her eyes widening in shock.“The Mind stone. The same stone Loki used to take control of Clint and various other people.” 

T’challa took a deep breath and stood. “Miss Lewis, your coffee is delicious, thank you. If you’ll excuse me.” 

She nodded, watching him walk out the way he’d come in.


	11. Wintershock

Ibelieveinturtles asked:  


Pairing: Wintershock

Prompt Theme: Dialogue Prompts

Prompt: “And I thought I was a bit crazy, but you! You’re insane!”

xXx

“Oh, don’t get your kevlar in a twist. It wasn’t that bad.” Darcy defended flippantly. 

Bucky’s eyes started twitching. It hadn’t done that since the first time Steve brushed off jumping out of a plane without a parachute. For a good few minutes he was incapable of speech, making little grunting and whining noises as he tried to articulate. “You started a fight in a bar for of super villains.” he forced out, his whole body tense with anger. 

“I wouldn’t have had to start that fight if you hadn’t have blown my cover.” she replied. And was she really blaming him for this. “I was doing just fine until you barged in like a neanderthal.”  

“What were you even doing there in the first place?” 

“Enjoying a beer and watching the hockey game. Whatelse?” 

Bucky was pretty sure he could feel his brain oozing out of his ears. It was the only explanation for his inability to find the words to answer her. 

“Why would you chose that bar, out of every other bar in the city?” he finally asked trying to maintain his calm. He could feel it slipping through his fingers. 

“Because it’s the only place I don’t get hit on my creeps. Who knew super villains were so feminist.”

“And none of them knew who you were?” he asked. 

She shrugged. “If they did they never said anything.” 

There went that twitch again. The inarticulate noise started again and Darcy rolled her eyes. 

“You know what? I want to know how you knew I was there.” she told him, crossing her arms over her chest. “Were you following me?” 

“Of course I was following you!” he exclaimed. “You go to super villain infested bars for fun. Of all the people who needed to be watched you are on the top of the list.”

“Are you trying to tell me you think I’m a security risk?” 

“Not at all! But lets face it, you aren’t exactly the poster child for sound decision making.” 

“Your one to talk.” she yelled right back. “Look, I don’t need you to protect me, okay? I tased Thor for Odin’s sake.” 

“I know, you love to remind me of that all the time.” 

“And yet it still hasn’t sunk in.” Darcy replied the anger slipping from her voice. “Bucky, you can’t do this. You don’t get to do this. Okay? You're the one that didn’t want a relationship. You broke up with me. You don’t get to hover and treat me like I’m yours to protect anymore. You made the decision to keep your distance.” 

“I know, I just…” he wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Mostly because he knew how right she was. For the first time since he’d come back to himself he was happy in a way that his best friend couldn’t make him. He could see a future that made everything seem some much lighter. And then of course his past caught up with him and he was forced to remember exactly why he could never be happy.  

Darcy sighed. “Bucky, I appreciate your concern, but please, stop.”      


	12. Darcy/Steve/Pietro

For: Typhoidmeri

Pairing: Steve/Darcy/Pietro

Location: Bedroom

Dialogue: “I like to watch”

xXx

Darcy Lewis was by far the most amazing woman he’d ever met. She was intelligent, she was funny, she was kind and she was beautiful. He was not ashamed to admit that upon first meeting her he’d tripped over his own tongue once or twice while trying to introduce himself, struggling to settle on how he was going to play this. As it turned out it didn’t matter if he played it charming or straightforward, Darcy Lewis was spoken for. 

Pietro was cocky enough to think he could take Captain America, but the man was clearly head over heels in love with the young lab assistant and Pietro was a lot of things, but a home wrecker wasn’t one of them. 

So, he contented himself with being her friend. And in all honesty that really wasn’t so bad. She was always taking care of the people she considered hers. He was lucky that she counted he and his sister among them. 

It wasn’t long, however, before things changed a bit. 

Darcy was naturally flirty, anyone who knew her learned that rather quickly, but there was always an invisible line there that she never crossed. A line she started crossing as they got closer as friends. It was small at first. A toe out of line here a nudge there, and then she grew more bold until finally he’d started to question whether he was really experiencing any of this, or if his subconscious was filling in a fantasy he’d kept locked away when she became off limits. 

It all came to a head six months later when Darcy invited him to her apartment in Brooklyn for dinner on Friday night. He’d been hesitant, but the hopeful look on her face made up his mind for him and he agreed. 

He arrived promptly at seven as instructed with a bottle of wine from the corner store down the street. The minute she opened the opened the door he could smell dinner wafting through, an absolutely delicious scent that brought him back to his childhood. As soon as he stepped over the threshold, however, that feel good moment was over. 

There, in the sitting room, in an old leather wing back chair sat Steve Rogers, his Captain America signature look firmly in place. He dwarfed the chair in size, his shoulders barely fitting between the wings, and his stare was directed right at Pietro. 

Pietro gulped, literally gulped. He could feel the sweat trickling down his back, his adrenaline pumping. He knew he could outrun Steve, but he wasn’t so sure of how long he could hide from his team leader. And then, just like that, it dissipated all at once as Darcy walked by the large man and swatted him on the arm. 

“Behave yourself. We want our guest to feel comfortable.” she peeked over her shoulder with a smirk and a twinkle in her eye that made his blood pump south. 

_ “I like to watch.” _ Steve said after dinner was finished and Darcy had offered dessert. Pietro, of course, had agreed, because he had a sweet tooth Wanda warned would be the death of him. If only she knew how right she was. Dessert consisted of a bottle of chocolate syrup, a can of whipped cream and a very naked lab assistant. 

Steve settled himself into an armchair in the corner of the bedroom, his eyes tracking them as they played, lightening the heavy tension that hadn’t completely gone away since Pietro had arrived. 

It didn’t take much for him to relax. 


	13. Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow

For: Ibelieveinturtles

Pairing: Darcy/Brock

Location: Wedding

Prompt: “Rumor has it I make you nervous.”

xXx

“That’s ridiculous. Why would you make me nervous? I’m nearly twice your size.” Darcy shot him a look. “Okay, maybe not twice, but bigger.” 

“Here’s hoping.” Darcy muttered under her breath. She looked up when she felt him tense against her and grinned. “It’s just a rumor Agent Rumlow. Nothing to get defensive about.” she continued. 

Brock didn’t reply as they continued to sway to the music. How he had gotten into this situation in the first place was beyond him. He was supposed to be providing security for S.H.I.E.L.D.’s resident Einstein-Rosen Bridge expert and her assistant while they attended the wedding of a friend. He’d been their security off and on whenever they went out of town fro various events, of course, and each one he’s struggled to keep his distance from the vivacious young woman in his arms. 

He knew that she could and would be a problem for him. She was like a beacon from the first moment they were introduced. Snarky come ons, sarcasm, witty one liners, that combined with her visual appeal, she hit every one of his buttons. It was a nightmare he desperately needed to wake up from. Security details had never been so stressful, not even the few that ended in failure. 

Brock had a strict, self imposed policy when it came to relations with his charges. Too many agents had missed little details because they were too distracted by burgeoning feelings than doing their job. He would not fall into that trap. 

Unfortunately, Darcy was having none of it. She always seemed to be there, right in his space. Flirting mercilessly, giving no quarter as she snarked right back at him. He’d done his best to keep his distance when he realized how his emotions were changing toward her. He’d even gone so far as to assign some of his men as their personal guard while he stayed in the background, which is undoubtedly how she got the idea that he was intimidated by her.

It wasn’t entirely false. 

“You’re a dangerous woman Darcy Lewis.” Brock finally spoke again. When she looked up at him, the amusement was clear in her eyes. 

“Who me?” she questioned with an air of faux innocence. She stepped a bit closer, pressing herself tightly against him. 

Brock gulped.    


	14. Darcy/Clint/Steve

For: Huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock

Pairing: Darcy/Steve/Clint

Location: Dressing Room

Prompt: Skype Sex

xXx

“He’s being a stick in the mud.” Steve heard, Darcy’s voice slightly echoing through the empty dressing room. Darcy had waited until the last minute to find a dress for Tony’s recent benefit, and Pepper had been kind enough to convince a boutique to open for her. It was clear by her reluctance to get out of bed that morning, that she wasn’t all that thrilled with this obligation, but Steve had coaxed her out of bed nonetheless. 

Darcy had leisurely strolled through the racks, trying to find something that was the perfect balance of classy and stunning. A hard balance to find with her voluptuous figure. 

She settled on three and took them back into the dressing rooms, and that’s where things got interesting. Darcy still wasn’t all that thrilled with the idea of trying on dresses, much less going to the benefit itself. Which, like all things she didn’t want to do, led her to trying to make it a little more enjoyable. She’d tried to coax him into joining her in the changing stall, which he’d declined. She need a dress and Steve knew if he went in with her, a dress would be the last thing they would be focused on. 

She had apparently decided to test his patience and his willpower in retaliation.

Clint had been asked to fill in at the S.H.I.E.L.D. academy for a few weeks while one of the instructor was out on a mission. This left Darcy with one less soulmate to keep her attention and as they’d learned the hard way, a bored Darcy was a mischievous Darcy.

“Did you call Clint?” Steve called through the door, coming to stand on the other side. There was a telling pause and then;

“Video Chat actually. He’s giving me his opinion.” Darcy replied matter of fact. 

“Darcy.” His tone was equal parts exasperation and warning. He knew she was playing a game. 

“Hey, you had your chance, Cap.” Clint’s voice called out, the sound distorted by tech and distance. 

Steve sighed. “Darce, open the door.” 

There was a pause before he heard the click of the lock. The door swung open and her victory was affirmed as she pulled him inside. 

“No fair,” Clint whined. “I’m in another state.”    


	15. Darcy/Fitz

For: Thestanceyg

Pairing: Darcy Lewis/Leo Fitz

Location: Hotel

Prompt: Skype Sex

A/N: In the same universe as Chapter 6.

xXx

To be fair, she had warned him. The text message left no room for argument.

_ “Make sure your alone tonight.” _

So when Fitz answered her skype call that night, he shouldn’t have been surprised to find her spread out in front of the camera, the only thing covering her was the sheet from her bed. 

“What’s wrong Dr. Agent?” she asked, amused by his dumbfounded expression. Fitz shut his mouth with an audible click. 

“Absolutely nothing at all.” he replied, jumping up from the bed and triple checking the hotel door. He knew, logically if any of his companions wanted in, not even that little key card could keep them out, but he wanted to air on the side of caution. 

When he returned to the bed, he was pleased to see the sheet was gone and she had rolled back, propped up by the pillows against the headboard. 

Fitz was a little giddier than he’d care to admit. He was practically pubescent at the moment, breathing a little harder from his sprint back and forth to the door and watching the screen, eyes wide, like he’d never seen a pair of breasts before. 

Darcy seemed particularly amused by all of this. Fitz was excited though. This was something new for them. They didn’t get to see each other much, what with his always moving around and her distaste for S.H.I.E.L.D. in general, so it was nice to have these moments to themselves. This, however, was the first time they’d attempted something like this. They had been intimate before, but never over the phone or computer. Fitz liked trying new things with Darcy, she had a way of making things he never would have considered sound enjoyable. 

Fitz had finally settled down, stripping off his shirt and pants when the worst happened. Their phones buzzed simultaneously, alerting them to work obligations. 

“Looks like we’ll have to reschedule.” Darcy said, sounding put out by the interruption. 

“What, no, let’s just ignore them.” Darcy looked incredulous and Fitz sighed. “Alright fine, call me later.” 

The screen cut out as she laughed. 


End file.
